Zuka Zama
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: Short story for how Bunga and Kion might have met.


**So I've been pondering theories for Bunga's origins... and I got nothing, or very little. But I did come up with a theory of how he and Kion might had met and became friends. I got the idea when checking out his bio and scanning over the part where Pumbaa and Timon are his adopted uncles.**

 **I own nothing. The Lion Guard and all its content and characters belong to their respectful owners. I don't own the cover image either.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Kion watched in amusement as his father practically shook with excitement. And why wouldn't he be? For the first time in two months after Kiara and his birth, his father's old friends, Timon and Pumbaa, had returned.

Kion distantly remembered a tan meerkat and a dark red warthog the last time they were back in the Pridelands, but it was so long ago his memory was blurry. His father, though, was excitedly anticipating the arrival of his two best friends in the entire world, besides his wife of course.

His thoughts were interrupted once he heard a 'whoop' from his father, who suddenly bounded forwad and embraced the two insectivores approaching. Their mom just giggled while he, his sister and two of her friends stared weirdly at them.

After a minute, his father came back with Timon, Pumbaa and... a honey badger? Kion turned his head to the side in confusion. His dad never told them that he had been friends with a honey badger. Though he didn't have time to think about it more when suddenly the honey badger ran and flipped forward and came right before him.

"Hey, I'm Bunga. You must be Kion. It's a pleasure to meet ya," he said while sticking out his arm for him to take. Kion hesitated fore a moment before outstretching his paw and firmly shaking it against his hand.

"Um hi. Uh, welcome to the Pridelands," he politely said. Bunga nodded and grinned.

"Thanks. This place is un-Bunga-lievable. Zuka zama," he yelled as he suddenly ran up the side of the tree, jumped off and executed several manuevers before landing on a rock below it.

"Whoa," Kion said, smiling at the acrobatic badger.

"Hey Bunga, please be careful. You wanna get a hangnail or something," Timon called from over where he and Pumbaa were speaking with the the lions.

"Sorry, uncle Timon. Just showing Kion here some new moves I have got going on," Bunga replied. Kion quickly looked back at him.

"Wait. Timon's your uncle. You're his nephew," he asked. Bunga flipped dopwn and nodded proudly.

"Well adopted uncle, but yeah. I'm his and uncle Pumbaa's nephew," he replied. Kion smiled.

"Well that's cool. Are you and them going to stay here in the Pridelands," he asked. His eyes suddenly widened when he felt his face being grasped and pulled over to Bunga's excited one. Bunga released Kion's face and stepped away grinning and throwing his arms in the air.

"I sure hope so. This place is amazing." He then leaned in close to Kion's face again. "Plus, between you and me, I was kinda getting sick of living along with the meerkat colony."

"Oh, I see. Where'd you live before that?" Bunga threw a paw plaayfully at him.

"Pfft, oh you know. Here, there, everywhere. But I get to live here now, I hope," he replied. Kion gave him a smile.

"Well I sure hope so. Maybe we can become friends. It would be nice considering there's...," he turned his head and nodded at his sister and her two friends giggling beside her. Bunga stared for a moment before nodding and elbowing Kion's shoulder.

"I get ya, bro. I'm sure I'll be able to stay here and keep you company," he replied. He then darted back up the tree he climbed previously, except this time he went higher and kicked a fresh Baobab fruit off a branch. The unripened fruit fell down and landed before Kion. He sniffed it curiously before Bunga came down again. Then, to Kion's surprise and awe, Bunga spun the fruit around his arms, shoulders before spinning it on one of his claws.

"Whoa," Kion said, amazed by the trick. Bunga grinned and then started throwing it up into the air.

"You wanna play some Baobab ball," he asked.

"Um, sure," he replied, though he wasn't exactly sure how to play it. Bunga grinned and then, to Kion's surprise, started running.

"Well then catch me is you can slowpoke and try to get the ball from me," he called out from over his shoulder. Kion stood still for a moment before giving chase to his new friend.

* * *

 **Like it? Hate it? Not sure? Well this was the closest I had right now for an origin story for him. I think it went well, what do you think. Thanks for reading, please leave a review with some feedback and thanks for checking out my story. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
